


gotta have faith

by wintercreek



Category: Glee
Genre: Dancing, Friendship, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-27
Updated: 2011-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-23 02:38:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/245364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintercreek/pseuds/wintercreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine would like to say that he maintains his dapper composure when he sees Kurt leaning on the doorjamb and smirking. He would like to say that he pulls Kurt into a hip-swing-y dance. He would like it if they did some of the shoulder shimmies he's caught Kurt doing when he thinks he's alone. Maybe the Warblers could incorporate a little looser choreography if Blaine could get Kurt to shimmy like that in front of the council.</p><p>That's not how it happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gotta have faith

**Author's Note:**

> Pre-Kurt/Blaine, set post-Silly Love Songs.

Blaine would like to say that he maintains his dapper composure when he sees Kurt leaning on the doorjamb and smirking. He would like to say that he pulls Kurt into a hip-swing-y dance. He would like it if they did some of the shoulder shimmies he's caught Kurt doing when he thinks he's alone. Maybe the Warblers could incorporate a little looser choreography if Blaine could get Kurt to shimmy like that in front of the council.

That's not how it happens. Blaine stutters to a halt in the midst of the chorus, "I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-f—" and blushes. "Uh, hi Kurt."

Kurt has a hand over his mouth, half-hiding a grin. He lifts that hand to give Blaine a tiny wave. "Singing about anyone in particular?"

"Jeremiah," Blaine admits. "Musical might-have-beens."

"Like what might have been if _he'd_ come after _you,_ and you'd turned him down?" Kurt nods knowingly. "Not the song I would have chosen, but I understand the sentiment."

Behind him, Blaine's iPod is playing George Michael on endless repeat. Blaine seems to be frozen in place; he can't even turn around and stop it. "You do?"

Kurt smiles one of his self-deprecating smiles. "Only out gay kid, remember? I cultivated a _very_ rich fantasy life." He steps closer to Blaine. "I know quite a bit about imagining what might have been, and how it could have been better than reality."

"Oh." Blaine watches Kurt walk past him and consider the iPod.

"Endless repeat?" Kurt says. "This _is_ serious. You know what we have to do, don't you?"

Blaine shrugs. "No?"

Kurt gets up in Blaine's personal space, leans in as though he's about to confide a secret. "We dance," he says with a coy grin. He twitches a shoulder in time with the music, letting the rhythm spread to his other shoulder and down to his hips.

Suddenly dry-mouthed, Blaine watches Kurt do something very like the shimmy he'd been envisioning. He swallows hard. Kurt swings around behind Blaine and suddenly his hands are on Blaine's hips.

"Dance, Blaine," Kurt laughs. "This is a song of triumph over bad choices and hope for good ones! I know it's not step-touching, but I believe you can get a little funky. You might say, actually, that I have faith." Blaine groans at the reference.

When Blaine's got his hips swinging, slower than Kurt's but still in motion, Kurt lets go and dances literal circles around Blaine. He's moving freely, joints loose and eyes half-closed. It's just what Blaine needs to give in.

"Oh baby I reconsider my foolish notion," he sings, hands over his head. "Well I need someone to hold me, but I'll wait for something more!"

Kurt joins him on the next part. "'Cause I've gotta have faith, mmm, I gotta have faith," they wail. "Because I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith," as Kurt bumps his hip against Blaine's, and "I gotta have faith-a-faith-a-faith," as Blaine fakes an outraged face and bumps Kurt back.

The song ends and Kurt darts over to the iPod, hitting pause and looking back at Blaine inquiringly. "Feel better?"

Blaine flops on to his bed, chuckling breathlessly. "Yeah, I do."

"Mmm," Kurt hums. He sits next to Blaine, looking down at him. "Good." He pats Blaine's shoulder. "And maybe next time you need some faith, you'll think of me."

"Yeah," Blaine promises. "I will."


End file.
